High School Love
by KendallIsLogan'sKnight
Summary: Logan and Carlos are seniors. Kendall and James are juniors. With Logan graduating this year and going off to college makes Kendall feel insecure. So what happens during this last year of high school together. AU Kogan and Jarlos Slash.
1. Chapter 1

**I DO NOT OWN BIG TIME RUSH. THE BOYS ARE IN MINNESOTA. THERE WAS NO BIG TIME RUSH YET. **

**LPOV**

One year. One year was all I had left in this place. But that also meant one last year at the same school with Kendall. This year Carlos and I are seniors and Kendall and James are juniors. I've been with Kendall since his 8TH grade and my freshmen year. Carlos and James have been together since James's freshmen and Carlos's sophomore year. I pull into the school parking lot and walk into the building.

"Hey Logan!" I hear someone scream from behind me. I turn around and see that it was James.

"Hey James."

"Hey Miss Koffman wants us to meet her on the football field during free period." He explains. Miss Koffman was our band teacher. I play saxophone, Kendall plays trumpet, Carlos is in the drum line, and James plays clarinet (1). Thinking of Kendall where is he?

"Hey James have you seen Kendall?" I ask.

"No, have you seen Carlos?"

"Yea, he is on the senior floor."

"Thanks." He yells back running for the elevator.

_Hey where r u? _

_From Logan _

Waiting for his response I walk towards the elevator to go to the senior's floor.

_Woke up late! Running into the building as we text._

_From Kendall_

I laugh of course he would wake up late. I walk to my locker where James and Carlos were standing.

"LOGAN WE'RE SENIORS! FINALLY!" Carlos yells at me.

"I KNOW CARLOS I KNOW!" I yell back. We all crack up laughing.

"Hey what up." I hear someone from behind me.

"Kendall!" I yell. He comes up from behind me and puts his arms around my waist.

"Well this has to be the best year ever and even better senior trips!" Carlos exclaims.

"It. Sucks. That. You. Guys. Are. Seniors." Kendall says between bites of a granola bar.

"Well it might suck for you." I say. He glares down at me and I just smile back. I look down at my watch.

"You guys got to go to class." I say leaning up to kiss Kendall on the cheek.

"Wait, why aren't you guys going?" James asks.

"We have an interview with the school TV show." Carlos explains. They both nod and walk off I hear Kendall grumble something along the lines of stupid seniors.

"I heard that." I yell at him laughing.

"Whatever." He yells back.

Carlos and I head over to the studio to get ready.

**KPOV**

Why do they have to be seniors? This is the last year I have with Logan. Yes we do plan on going to the same college and yes we will still live next door to each other but it won't be the same.

"You know this totally sucks." James says.

"What would suck this time?"

"That they are seniors but we should be happy for them."

"I am happy that they are happy but this means we have one year of high school without them and that is suppose to be the best year of high school." I point out.

"Have you ever thought, that that is what they felt like there freshmen year?" A voice says out of nowhere. We both look around till we find that it is Logan's sister Camille.

"What?" James asks.

"When it was Logan's freshmen year, he was so sad that Kendall wasn't there. Carlos felt the same way." She explains. James and I nod our head before walking into our classroom. When the bell rang we all sat down in random seats. The teacher went along and got names from everybody, and then she got to me.

"Name?" She asks politely.

"Kendall Knight."

"Oh you're the Kendall Knight." She says. I stop her.

"What do you mean 'the' Kendall Knight?"

"Do you know Logan Mitchell?" The whole class laughs everybody knew we were together.

"Yes. Yes I do."I reply with a smirk.

"Well the class had to write a paper about someone special to them and he wrote about you. It was an amazing paper." She explains then moves down the row. Once she finishes down the row she goes up front of the room and turns on the TV.

"Ok class every Monday we are going to watch the school news then do work." The class had no argument against that. They did all the intro stuff then moved on to show Logan and Carlos who looked like they were arguing. When they noticed the cameras on them they stopped. James and I laughed.

"Well Carlos, Logan what class are you?"

"I don't know what class are we Carlos?" Logan says.

"I'm not sure Logan."

"Carlos I think were-"Logan starts.

"SENIORS!" They say together. Everybody laughs at that.

"Are you guys happy about being seniors?" James and I tense up the littlest bit.

"I'm happy but it does come with its pros and cons." Logan answers.

"And you Carlos."

"It is freaking AMAZING to be a senior but like Logan says there are some downfalls."

"Can I ask what one pro and con would be?"

"You just did." Logan points out. "A pro is that the seniors in band get to go play in New York and a con is that we are leaving people we love behind."

"A pro is that next semester if we have enough credits we can leave school at 1 and con is that I don't get to drive the teachers crazy since Logan took my other con."

"Suck it up." Logan says. They get into another fight then Carlos starts to beat box and Logan raps about how amazing being a senior is. When they are finished everyone claps. After that the show is over and Mrs. Smith starts to teach. The bell rang signaling second hour which for all of us was free period.

"To the football field." James says pointing down since the room was on the sophomore floor. When the elevator door opens we saw the two people we didn't expect.

"Are you guys coming or just going to stare?" Logan asks. James and I walk into the elevator. We all laugh about how funny the show was.


	2. Practice

It was getting pretty hot waiting on the field for Miss Koffman to show up.

"OK. Musicians I called you guys out here to present the 8 seniors we have with their senior year t-shirts." Miss K. said. Every year the senior band students get t-shirts as a going away gift from Miss Koffman.

"Hey you never did tell us what you guys got on your t-shirts." James whispered across us. I think about it and they hadn't told us.

"That's the whole point of surprise." Logan says, Carlos nodding and agreeing with him. Right now I feel that all we talked about today was Logan and Carlos being seniors. My mind reels through all of our conversations as a group. Yup, all of our conversations included the word seniors in it. Carlos and Logan seemed to be last on the list, all of the seniors read what was on their shirts.

"Carlos Garcia!" Miss K called out. Carlos a little too excited ran up next to her. She hands him his t-shirt.

"On the back of my t-shirt is: With algebra you don't always have the right answer, with history you don't always have the right dates, but with drum line you always have the beat." He says. "And all of that is true unless you're Logan." He adds before running off back to us. Everyone laughs and I nudge Logan smiling.

"Last but certainly not least Logan Mitchell." She hands him his t-shirt and he laughs to himself.

"On my shirt I put: James calls me little dude, Carlos calls me the Loganator, Kendall calls me Logie. The rest of the world can call me whatever they want, as long as they don't touch my sax." Logan announces. I laugh because we have called him all those nicknames since 4th grade.

"I have had those nicknames since 4th grade but I still don't now why James called me little dude, I was actually taller than him till 5th grade." Logan says. He walks back to us as all of us get up to leave. We were almost into the building when James picks up Logan and throws him over his shoulder.

"You'll always be my little dude." James says before running off with him.

"Kendall, HELP!" I hear Logan shout. I let James run with him because I was laughing too hard to move.

**NOVEMBER- 3 MONTHS LATER. **

I was so happy hockey season was finally here. This year we were going to nationals I could feel it. The ice was like a third home to me. A whistle blew.

"Huddle up!" Coach yelled.

"Welcome back boys and newbies welcome!" He said excitedly. "This going to be a great season, I can feel it now."

"So most of you know the drills but you need to help the freshmen out." Coach continues to go through the list of rules. We get up and skate around watching the freshmen. I remember my freshmen year when you had all the upper classmen watching you. Logan and Carlos were there helping me and James. Practice went by easily till we were in the locker room.

"Ok boys we got to choose uniforms pick this year's captain." He barely had time to get it out before most of the team was chanting MITCHELL, MITCHELL!

"I guess our winner is Logan. What number do you want?"

"22, sir." He throws Logan the number 22 jersey and the c.

"Wait you guys are going to choose one of the four faggots before you choose me?" Another senior named Pierce said. I look over at Logan, James, and Carlos they seemed unfazed by it.

"And you are going to choose insulting teammates before playing hockey?" Coach asked him. That shut him up.

"I'm sorry boys for your teammate." Coach apologizes.

"You get used to it." James says.

"Well you guys are dismissed don't forget Varsity game Wednesday." He yells as we file out of the locker room.

The hallways were quiet since it was around 6 o clock at night. Logan ran to the elevator and we caught up right behind.

"Little dude what are you doing running?" James asks as we get into the elevator.

"I forgot something." He said laughing to himself.

"Loganator your math book isn't that important." Carlos said.

"I promise it's not my math book or anything school related. I need it to help you with your math homework." Logan chuckled. I pull my backpack higher on my shoulder lean down and kiss him. The elevator doors open and he pulls away and jets out the door. We watch him get to his locker and pull something out, he comes back to us we start to walk a paper falls from his bag.

"Hey Logie you dropped this." I say picking it up. It was two envelopes. One had Logan written in a really girly way and one was a college application I open the girly one first.

_Logan _

_You are like really cute do you wanna go out sometime? _

_Leah_

"Who is Leah?" I ask through clenched teeth.

"A new French exchange student. Why?" Logan responds.

"Because she wants to go out with you." I say feeling the jealousy flowing through my veins.

"Kendall stop being jealous, she doesn't know about us. Plus why would I break up with an incredibly sweet boyfriend like you?" Logan says leaning upwards and giving me a kiss on the cheek. I hand him that letter because he hasn't seen it and then the college one. I open it up, it was already opened apparently.

_Dear Logan Phillip Mitchell,_

_First I would like to congratulate you on your grades. Every year you don't fail to surprise everyone. Your extra-curricular list is short and simple just what we were looking for. All of us at Stanford want to welcome you to a weekend stay on campus over your Christmas break. Please get back to us as soon as possible. _

_Sincerely, Stanford University _

I take off as fast as I could dropping the envelope. I know I am going to have to face him sooner or later we all came in his Jeep. Yes Logan Mitchell, one of the nerdiest and most popular senior owns a 2009 Jeep Wrangler Rubicon.

"Kendall wait!" I hear Logan yell behind me. He can't go to Stanford, I am barely ok with him graduating right now but going off to California was a breaking point. I push open the door with all my might and run to his Jeep jumping into the passenger seat. They come walking out the door a couple of minutes later knowing I needed some space. Logan pulls opens the passenger door and drags me out.

"Hey look at me." He demands since I am trying not to meet his eyes.

"I'm not going to Stanford, I'm not going Kendall. You have to believe me, I might go on the weekend trip that they invited me to but that's only if my parents make me." He says holding my face so I stay looking at him. I nod believing him.

"I'm sorry I acted on impulse, I still hate the idea of you leaving high school." I apologize. He nods and kisses me pulling away again too soon for my liking. He runs around the car and hops into the driver's seat.

"We are going out to eat in celebration!" He says,

"Please tell me we are going somewhere classier then McDonalds." James complains hating all the grease.

"Of course we are." Logan starts. "Were going to Taco Bell."


	3. Hockey Hearts

**I DON'T ANYTHING BUT THE OC'S! AND I AM VERY SORRY I KNOW NOTHING ABOUT HOCKEY SO IF IT'S WRONG, OOPS!**

Wednesday. Game day. We were all pumped; today we wore our jerseys, which were too big without all the gear under it, to school today. James, Carlos and I were in the locker room getting ready while Logan was talking to coach about some things for the game. This team was our rivals we play them our first and last game of the season.

"Ok boys, huddle up!" Coach yells through the locker room. We all get close together.

"Logan do you want pre-game, halftime, or post game speech?" Coach asks Logan, who appeared next to me out of nowhere.

"Half-time."

"Ok." Coach goes over the speech of how good of a season this is going to be and be a good sport.

"Eagles on three, 1.2.3!"

"Eagles!" Filled the locker room and we all went and stood in the tunnel leading to the rink, Logan in front.

"And now your home team the Marshall High School Eagles!" The announcer bellowed through the speakers." Logan skated onto the ice and we all followed him. The loudness was deafening. WE all jumped over the wall to the bench.

"The starting line up for the Smith Cotton High School Bears. Captain is number 8 Jack Hemeyer at right wing, number 80 Garrett Clouse at left wing, number 7 Zach Maupin at center, number 56 Christian Farris at left defense, number 45 Dylan Madrid at right defense, and number 56 Seth Layton at goal tender.

When they said number seven my blood boiled. He and I had some problems from previous games ever since seventh grade.

"Calm down." Logan instructed.

"Now the starting line up for your own Marshall High School Eagles!"

"Your captain, the goal tender, number 22, a senior, Logan Mitchell!" Logan jumps over the wall and skates to the middle of the ice and the crowd is loud.

"Another senior, number 13, right wing, Carlos Garcia!" Carlos a little to hyper stumbled over the wall. Everyone laughs.

"Number 24, the senior left wing, Pierce Brennan." There were a couple claps and his followers were yelling.

"The first junior, number 2, center Kendall Knight." The crowd was pretty loud like Carlos's but Logan's still loudest.

"Another junior, number 12, right defense, James Diamond."

"And last but not least, junior, number 9, left defense Eric Brayman."

We all pulled down our helmets and skated to our positions. I stuck my mouth guard in my mouth and got ready for the face-off.

"Knight." I heard Zach say in front of me.

"Maupin." I grind out.

"Get ready for a beating of a lifetime." He says cockily.

"Just shut up and get ready to play." I win the puck over and pass it out to Carlos who takes it up the ice for a little bit before I get it back and give it to Pierce. Of course being the fool he is ran it right to the defense and they took it racing back up the ice they came up on Eric's side, which was being double teamed. They got a nice shot but Logan deflects it and gives it up to James. James takes it down and I move to take his spot. By halftime we're up 3-0.

"Ok guys they are going to come down hard on the left side so we need good defense on that side. Coach can I move up to a wing?" Logan asks.

"Sure. Garcia go back to goal tender, Brennan right wing, Logan you can go in at left wing." Coach barks. Inside I was very happy when Logan was on front line he dominates but he is the best goal tender on the team. About 5 minutes left into the game Logan had the puck and was moving with grace up the ice I see one of the defensive men come up behind Logan and I jump in front to take the impact. I felt the player crash into me and I get squished up against the glass. Logan looks back at me hesitantly but keeps going remembering how I told him if I ever get hit keep going worry about me later. We argued all night about that rule but he finally let in. I watch Logan pull his stick back for a slap shot, it sails beautifully before landing in the back of the net. The buzzer rings en ding the game. I jump up and tackle Logan with Carlos and James right on top of me. When our laughter died down I help Logan up and we skate over to the bench. The locker room was filled with cheers and all coach could say was practice on Friday before he let us go. I was walking out of the locker room when someone grabbed my shirt from behind.

"You got lucky this time Knight. Next year you won't have your senior goalies they will be far away not carrying about this hockey team." Maupin says from behind me. I don't care if it was November I still hated thinking about Logan leaving.

"Jealousy doesn't look good on you." I say sarcastically, turning to face him. "Actually nothing does."

"Don't push me Knight!" He threatens.

"You already pushed my buttons, so you can't take what you dish out?" I ask questionably staring him straight in the eyes.

"I don't have time to deal with you. I am going to try to get number twenty two's number." He says shoving me, that pushes me over the edge. I turn around and him across the head which pisses him off. We start shoving each other. Logan suddenly appears out of nowhere between us and I feel James holding me back.

"What is the matter with you guys?" Logan asks.

"Well look, it's the cutie I was just coming to see. Do you think we could maybe see a moving next time were in town?" Zach asks Logan. Logan looks at him like he just answered what is one plus one equal wrong.

"No!" He says.

"And why not?"

"Because I have a boyfriend and I don't like trash talkers." That makes me chuckle because Logan is the biggest trash talker to walk the Earth.

"What are you laughing at Knight?" Maupin roars staring me down.

"Oh nothing, don't mind me." He turns his attention back to Logan.

"I bet you're lying to me. I don't like liars." He tells Logan.

"Ok how do you want me to prove it?" Logan questions ready for a challenge.

"I'm going to follow you around and when you see your boyfriend kiss him on the lips." He dares.

"Ok." Logan starts to walk away and comes toward me Zach was following close behind. Logan leans upward and kisses me on the lips; he pulls away to quick for my liking.

"Happy now?" He asks Maupin raising an eyebrow. Maupin's jaw drops.

"Oh and the senior goalies won't be far away. They will be right up in the crowd." I say smirking as I wrap my arms around Logan's waist. We walk out into the parking lot and jump in Logan's Jeep. We were singing along to Bruno Mar's Just the Way You Are when Carlos turns the volume down.

"Hey guys there is something Logan and I wanted to ask you." Carlos says turning around. He beat us to the Jeep so he got shotgun.

"Anything." James responds for the both of us.

"Well, Carlos and I have senior pictures next Saturday and were wondering if you guys would come be in them with us?" Logan asks.

"OF COURSE!" I say over excited.

"Well Carlos and I have to be there at seven to take the individuals and you guys come at around 11 to take the groups." Logan says giving more details.

"OH MY GOSHU! We are going to be taken pictures with a real photographer. What am I going to do with my hair what clothes am I going to wear?" James kept rambling on.

Of course, James would be the one freaking out and they weren't his pictures.


	4. Promise

My phone buzzed on my nightstand waking me up from my sleep. I groaned and flipped over reaching blindly for my phone.

_Better get up now or you'll be late._

_Logan _

I look at the time, I only had 25 minutes to get ready and get to the photography studio across town. I text Logan back.

_How did u kno I wasn't awake?_

_Kendall_

I scramble around looking for some clothes to wear. I found a light blue plaid button up shirt and some grey skinny jeans I put those on and run to my bathroom to brush my teeth and fix my hair. I check my phone and see that I have 5 minutes to go. Stuffing my phone in my pocket I yell a bye to mom and Katie pull on my grey Vans, grab my hockey jersey and run to my car. It takes about 3 minutes to get there if I break some speed limit laws and I run into the building.

"I'm here." I yell out when I walk through the door.

"Finally." Logan says coming towards me with Carlos.

"Where's James?" I ask not spotting the taller boy.

"Telling the photographer what side to shoot him from and asking him if he looks ok." Carlos explains.

"Of course he is."

"Well let's get these pictures started I am starving. Logan and I have been here since 7 snapping pictures." Carlos says leading us to the middle of the background.

"Well I have another tall one, my name is Kelly." The photographer says.

"My names Kendall."

"Alright you guys, why don't you pull on your jerseys and turn around so I can get a picture of your last names and numbers." She suggests. We follow her orders. For the next hour we snap pictures till we asked to do just couples only and she Okayed that. We had about a 5 minute break before we had to start taking pictures again. Logan and I went first because James needed time for an outfit change and restyle his hair. He says it gets boring if it stays the same.

"So when will I get to see these individual pictures?" I ask Logan.

"I don't know." He responds. "Hey Kelly when do you thin we will get the books?"

"Well you guys are the only pictures I have for the next three weeks so I would give it about a week." She says looking through all the pictures on her camera.

"Are you serious, one of my friend's pictures took two months to come in!" Carlos yells across the studio.

"We like to do it fast here and you guys are my only clients for three weeks."

"WHOO-HOOO!" Carlos is screeching while he runs round. Logan is busting up laughing from beside me.

"Are you guys sure he is a senior and is able to vote in a national election." Kelly asks us seriously. We just nod our heads.

"Well Logan, Kendall lets get this started."

"How did you guys meet?"

"Well I moved here in the 7th grade from Texas and happened to move in right next door to Kendall." Logan starts out.

"He moved here over Christmas break so when we went back to school no one knew we had a new student. He was in my homeroom and he sat right next to me. As always the teacher asks him to come up to the front and introduce himself, he quietly went up to the front and introduced himself. Everybody feel in love with his southern accent." I state the middle of the story.

"Kendall showed me around and everybody followed me for the next two months trying to get me too talk just so they could here my accent." Logan finishes the story.

"Really I would never have seen you as one to have a southern accent." Kelly explains.

"It faded away during his sophomore year. Now it only comes out if he is nervous, excited, or too tired to care." I tell her. She nods her head and looks confused.

"What do you mean his sophomore year?" She asks.

"He's a junior." Logan says.

"Really I thought you were a senior too." I shake my head no. Logan and I take five pictures then wait for Carlos and James too finish. Everything had to be perfect for their pictures and nothing below it.

"So we just wasted a morning, what do you guys want to do in the afternoon?" Loan asks as we walk out of the studio.

"We could go to the indoor amusement park." Carlos interjects.

"But roller coasters mess up my hair!" James whines. "We could go shopping for bandanas!"

"Or we could go to the indoor amusement park." I say.

"Or we could take an hour drive to Mall of America. Which has both of those." Logan says. We all nod our heads agreeing.

"I forgot about Mall of America." I say.

"Come on Carlos." Logan says hopping into his Jeep.

"Wait Carlos came with you." I say.

"Yup. Do you remember the last time he drove before 7:30?" We all shiver at that.

"Meet you guys there." James says jumping in his car. I follow getting in mine. Logan pulls out of the parking lot first, I get in behind him and James behind me. Before we live the town I notice that my gas tank id close to empty. I pull over and call Logan.

"Hello." Carlos answers. I forgot Logan has a thing about not answering his cell phone when he is driving.

"Hey. Put me on speakerphone."

"Ok." I hear him click the buttons.

"What up Kendall?" Logan says.

"My gas tank is close to empty, I'm going to have to turn around and go home I don't have gas money on me."

"I'll follow you and pick you up. James will probably go ahead, so he can get shopping done."

"Oh I know he is." Carlos pipes in.

"Ok see you later bye."

"Bye." He says and I hang up the phone. Both of us turn around and head towards mine and Logan's street. We made it to my house safely and I had just enough gas to get to the gas station tomorrow. I jump into the backseat of Logan's jeep and buckle up.

"What do you mean you didn't have gas money?" Logan yells while laughing. I shrug.

"I emptied my wallet last night and put my credit cards and driver's license back in but didn't put my money back believing I would do it in the morning." I explain.

"Only you would do that." It was only about 5 minutes into the drive when Carlos starts busting out in song. He went from California Girls to We R Who We R. Logan popped in the CD with all of our favorite songs on it and we sung the whole way there. We got to the mall and found James in Hollister. Carlos, Logan and I waited outside the store. It was hard to believe that a store where you needed a gas mask and a flashlight to go into had good looking clothes. Finally James came out.

"Hey Kendall thanks for not filling up your gas tank, I got some Christmas shopping done." He says patting me on the back.

"Christmas shopping you have 2 bags from 1 store." Logan points out.

"Carlos texted me when you guys were about 10 minutes away and I ran everything out to my car." James explained. "By the way what do you guys want for Christmas?"

"Wait you didn't buy anything for us?" Carlos pouts.

"Nope. I got the Jennifers, Camille, Katie, all of our mom's, Guitar Dude, and Miss Koffman something." He says.

"Suck-up." Logan mutters under his breath.

"What did you say?" James asks.

"I said suck up, you got our BAND teacher a present."

"You're just jealous she will like me better."

"You caught me." Logan says sarcastically raising up his hands.

"Let's just go ride!"I say stopping there little fight.

Logan, Carlos and I went crazy for the next hour riding every ride at least 10 times while James did them twice then went shopping.

"Is your boyfriend, allergic to fun?" I ask Carlos.

"No he is just the female human version of Alice Cullen. You bring him to a mall he is going to shop not ride rides."

"Hey Logan!" WE all turn around to see what voice called out his name.

"Hey Dak." Logan says. I can feel the jealousy flowing through my veins.

"Dak, this is Carlos and Kendall. Carlos is going to the University also next year." Logan explains.

"Where are you going?" Dak asks me.

"I'm a junior." I say.

"So Logan are you sure that you are going to the University of Minnesota. I heard Stanford I offering you an academic scholarship."

"I have to go down to California in two weeks but I am sure I am going to UM."

"Be careful once you leave the snow, you might not come back."

"I lived in Texas for 13 years I think I am good for no snow."

"Well Logan I will see you later whenever you're in Minneapolis call me." He says.

"Bye."

"So how did you and Dak meet?" I ask as all of us walk to the parking lot.

"When Carlos and I went to look at colleges."

"Oh. How come he didn't know Carlos then?"

"Because I was looking at the medical buildings while Carlos checked out the ice rink."

"Oh."

"Hey Logan I am going to go with James on the way back home." Carlos yells while he is walking with James over to his car.

"Okay, don't forget 8 o clock we have to be at the hockey rink."

"I know, I know."

Logan and I jump into the car.

"More pictures?" I ask.

"Yup. Last ones finally."

"Sounds fun. You never answered James what do you want for Christmas?" I ask.

"I want a new laptop, a new phone, and the _Gone_ series." The rest of the ride was mostly silent. I think because I was still a little jealous about Dak. We were just pulling into town when I looked up on the dashboard. There was a piece of paper with Carlos's handwriting on it.

_Places To Go For Senior Trip._

_Cancun_

_England _

_Antarctica _

_Australia_

_Spain_

_China _

_India _

_Italy _

_Japan_

"What's this?" I ask.

"Carlos and I were brain storming ideas of places to go for our senior trip." He explains.

"So you're leaving the United States?"

"Yup."

"Has your guys' parents decided on the time?"

"Two weeks." When he says that I think my eyes grew to be the size of hockey pucks.

"So let me get this straight you guys are leaving the United States for two weeks. And next weekend you're going to California and he's going to Missouri."

"That seems to be it."

"Why?" I ask.

"Because it is my SENIOR year. I have to go to look at colleges and I get to take my SENIOR trip. Next year you and James are going to be doing the exact same thing." He says.

"Well this summer is going to suck your leaving for two weeks-"He caught me off.

"You will be in school you guys have three weeks off make up days from snow days."

"Even better. But as I was saying you will be gone for two weeks, then you have to go visit your dad for a week then I have to go to Florida for two weeks." We pull into his driveway.

"All I am doing is trying to have fun during my senior year. Yes it sucks that I am leaving you but we will always be together if we try." He says.

"Whatever." Is all I say and I get out off his jeep and run for my house. I hear his door slam and know he is coming after me. I run up the steps ignoring the looks Katie and my mom are giving me. I hear Logan downstairs talking to my mom telling her why I am upset. He walks up the steps slowly and knocks. I don't answer, so he walks in.

"Your leaving I get it." I say into my pillow.

"I'm not leaving, I am going to college and that college is only an hour away. I will be here for all of your home hockey games and I hope you will come to mine." He explains sitting in my computer chair.

"So you're leaving."

"Kendall. I. AM. NOT. LEAVING. I have to go to college if I want to have a future. I am driving home every weekend that I can and before and after hockey season I am driving down on Tuesday because I don't have a class on Wednesday yet. Do you know how much money that is going to cost? The only thing I am asking for is for you to meet me halfway and be supportive. If you can't do that then I don't know about us." He says getting up and walking out of my room. I hear my mom yell goodnight. I walk over to my desk and see something silver. It's Logan's promise ring we both have one and we rarely have taken it off in the last two years.

Logan left his promise ring and is threatening to break up with me. This has NEVER happened before. Now I am royally screwed.


	5. Crash

**I CRIED WRITING THIS SO BE PREPARED.**

As soon as I walk through the doors a sharp pain hits my cheek.

"What the hell did you do? I have never seen Logan this upset." Camille exclaims. I start to tell her but she cuts me off.

"You guys have been dating for four straight years and I have never seen Logan so mad at you. He has never ignored you for longer than 2 hours and since you guys exchanged promise rings he has never taken it off. And have you been on Facebook? He changed his from being in a relationship to its complicated." She rants.

"I know and I really did screw up this time. Did he really change his status?" I give in. She nods

"What did you do?" James asks.

"Well we got to his house Friday night and I found his and Carlos's senior trip list. I was already mad about our meeting with Dak. So I kind of got mad that he didn't tell me that they were going out of the country for two weeks. I storm out of the car and run into my house. Logan follows close behind and I kept bringing up that he was leaving. He argued that he wasn't leaving but I kept saying that he was so he got mad and left his promise ring." I tell them bringing out the ring for emphasizes.

"Man you really did screw up." Carlos says patting my shoulder and walking past. The rest of the day was uneventful. I didn't see Logan at all so I knew he was dodging me on purpose. When I got home, I got lectured by Katie and my mom. I went up to my room and went over all that everybody has told me. I didn't want Logan to leave at all but it seems that I am pushing him away. I jumped up and ran down the stairs, getting in my car knowing the one place I could talk and no one would judge me.

Arriving at the cemetery was a little hard; I hadn't been here since he was buried 4 years ago. I walked through the many rows of headstones till I found his. I sat down next to it and pulled my knees to my chest.

"Hey dad." I whisper to the headstone. "It's been so long. I know I should've visited more often but it hurt too much. Katie misses you like crazy since she was only eight when you left. Mom refuses to date saying she has four of the greatest men in her life: me, Logan, James, and Carlos. And I miss having someone who would take me out to the pond and practice hockey, someone to watch hockey games with. Remember when Katie said she wanted to be a cheerleader and both of us stopped what we were doing and brought her to the pond so she could try figure skating. To this day she loves figure skating but she is a cheerleader too. When she signs her name there is always a snowflake at then end since you always called her snowflake. And I keep your promise to this day whenever Katie has a boy over I interrogate him till he knows not to mess with her." Tears started to form in my eyes from saying things that have been bottled up for years. "I remember during my 7th grade year I told you I liked boys. Unlike most parents you were ok with it. One of the greatest feelings I have ever had was when I brought Logan over later that year and you took me aside and whispered don't let go of this one and I said I don't plan to. But that's just want I am doing letting him go. He is trying to stay but I'm letting him go." I feel the silent, hot tears running down my face. "I've lost him." I whisper finally admitting it out loud. It's silent just my breathing audible.

"Who said you lost me?" A voice asks having a southern accent to it. I jump startled.

"Logan?" I ask not believing my eyes.

"Yup, it's me." He says coming closer and sitting next to me. "You know how I don't touch my phone when I drive." I nod my head.

"Well I am the middle child not the oldest." He says. I stare at him silently asking him to continue.

"I have an older sister named Jo, she was 5 years older than me. When I was in 6th grade, the year before I moved here, she was driving home from soccer practice one night and she pulled out here fun to text her friend: K. She looked up to see her car run straight into another and then it flipped she was killed on impact. My father was devastated his oldest girl dead he started to withdraw from the family so my mom filed for divorce and moved here. But before we left my dad made me promise never to touch my cell phone when I learn to drive. He didn't want his little boy to have the same fate." I let that sink in so Logan knows what it feels like.

"How'd you find me?" I ask.

"I was out driving getting ready to go to your house to talk and saw your car so I pulled over and found you here." He explains. "Why are you so focused on me leaving you because I'm not?"

I take a deep breath and answer. "You're an hour away from home and we won't see each other everyday like we used to, we won't be able to walk to each others houses when we need to. And how am I, a high schooler, supposed to compare to frat boys and college boys? I guess meeting up with Dak made me realize that." He looks thoughtful for a couple minutes.

"Kendall, you wanna know why you are better than all those college and frat boys?" I nod my head. He grabs my hand. "Because they don't have that ring on their finger. You know that little piece of silver actually means something." We both laugh.

Logan laughs then says "By the way my finger is pretty lonely." I laugh and pull out the ring that has been in my pocket the whole time.

"Now you have to change your Facebook status." I demand.


	6. Monopoly

It had been about a week since Logan and I made up. This weekend he is going to California and Carlos is going to Missouri so I am stuck with Diva for the weekend. I was driving home from work when I noticed that Logan's jeep wasn't parked in his driveway. He must be at Carlos's house doing a project. I unlocked my front door and walk in the living room. I jump startled by the people in front of me.

Logan, Camille and Katie were sitting on the floor play Monopoly.

"Why are you guys here?" I ask.

"Why you don't want us to be here?" Logan asks back.

"No, No that's not what I meant!" I say.

"Calm down I was joking. Your mom asks me to come keep Katie company while she ran some errands." Logan says chuckling and rolling the dice.

"And you?" I ask looking at Camille.

"It's not as fun playing Monopoly with just two people. So I made Logan text Camille and ask her to come over and play." Katie explains for Camille.

"Oh, ok." I sit down behind Logan and watch him play he had 3,243 dollars, Katie had 156 and Camille had 657.

"Is my mom paying you?" I ask him. He opens his mouth to reply when my mom walks in the door.

"Yes, she is." She says.

"No she is not." Logan says.

"Yes I am Logan."

"No your not I came over and played Monopoly with her for an hour, I don't need to be paid for it." He argues back.

"I'll take it." I announce cutting into there discussion.

"You were at work were you should be getting paid, so no." Mom says. She pulls out a 10 dollar bill and hands it to him. "Take it." She had that mom stare that makes you feel really uncomfortable so he took it. Camille, Logan, and Katie continued the game I was watching them accuse each other of cheating till I remembered something.

"Hey Logan, where's your jeep?" I ask out of curiosity.

"Carlos hijacked it." He explains.

"You let him drive your Jeep." I ask out of utter disbelief. Few people drive his jeep I have only drove it once.

"No she did." He says giving Camille a look. "He came up to the door and asked for my keys saying he had to get something out of there that he left. Camille found my keys and gave it to him and he drove off."

"I did not hijack it!" A voice calls out from the door. "I just borrowed it without asking the owner."

"Oh big difference." Logan says.

"Is it party at Kendall's house without Kendall knowing?" I ask out loud.

"Pretty much." James says.

"Oh nice too know."

Camille, Katie and my mom leave to go shopping, so we decided to just hang out tonight since Logan and Carlos leave Friday.

"Well what do you guys want to do?" Carlos asks.

"We should sing a song that says how we feel about our boyfriend." James suggests.

"As boring and cheesy as you make that idea seem, I like it.." Logan puts in looking at us for agreement. We all nod.

"Ready, set, think of a song!" Carlos exclaims. We all whip out our cell phones getting on the internet trying to find a song. It takes me a few minutes but I find a perfect song.

"So has everybody found their song?"James questions. We all nod. "I guess I'll go first. Kendall can I borrow your guitar?"

I run upstairs to get my guitar for James and when I came back I saw that in the 5 minutes it took me to run upstairs they turned the basement into a theater. I give Logan a questioning look; he just shakes his hand in a 'you don't want to know' way.

"Here you go." I say giving James the guitar he starts to strum.

_Well you done, done me and you bet I felt it. I tried to be chill but you're so hot that I melted. I fell right through the cracks and now I'm trying to get back. Before the cool done right out I'll be giving you my bestest my nothings gonna stop me but divine intervention. You reckon it's again my turn to win some or learn some._

_But I wont hesitate no more no more it can not wait I'm yours mmmm mmmm. _

James finishes the song and we all clap and Carlos tackle hugs him.

"Me next. Me next!" Carlos says jumping up and down.

"Knock yourself out." Logan says.

"I'm going all Taylor Swift on your sorry asses."

_Friday beneath the stars, in a field behind your yard. You and I are painting pictures in the sky. Sometimes we don't say a thing just listen to the crickets sing. Everything I need is right here by my side. And I know everything about you. I don't wanna live without you._

_I'm only up when you're not down. Don't wanna fly if you're still on the ground. It's like no matter what I do. Well you drive me crazy half the time; the other half I'm only trying to let you now what I feel is true. And I'm only me when I'm with you. _

When Carlos finishes I think Logan is going to die of laughter. He and Carlos have been buddies forever and Carlos rarely sang so this was pretty amusing to him.

"Your next." I say pushing Logan up. He on the other hand sings all time.

_You think I'm funny when I tell the punch line wrong. I know you get me so I let my walls come down, down. Before you met me I was alright but things were kinda heavy. You brought me to life. Now every February you'll be my valentine, valentine. _

_Let's go all the way tonight no regrets just love. We can dance, until we die you and I will be young forever._

_You make me feel like I'm livin a teenage dream, the way you turn me on I can't sleep. Let's run away and don't ever look back, don't ever look back. _

I was shocked still till the end of his performance. As soon as he started walking back towards us I got up and met him half way.

I leaned down and whispered "I will never look at you the same when you have skin tight jeans on." He chuckled and continued back I picked up my guitar.

_I'm no superman. I can't take and fly you anywhere you wanna go I can't read your mind like a billboard sign. And tell you everything you want to hear but I'll be your hero. _

_I, I can be everything you need. If you're the one for me like gravity I'll be unstoppable. I, yeah I believe in destiny. I may be an ordinary guy with heart and soul. But if you're the one for me I'll be your hero. _

All through the song Logan had his halfway smile on his face. Once I finished Carlos pounced on Logan and started dragging him towards me.

Logan started whispering something. "It's like one for the haters two for all of those who try to knock us down they don't even know."

"What was that Logan?" I ask out of curiosity.

"Just these lyrics that have been going through my head."

"OH MY GOSH WE HAVE A HOCKEY GAME TOMMORROW!" Carlos screeches.

**THE SONGS**

**I'm only me when I'm with you- Taylor Swift (Carlos)**

**I'm Yours- Jason Mraz (James)**

**Teenage Dream- Katy Perry (Logan)**

**Hero- Sterling Knight (Kendall) **


	7. Gone

**I was watching the pilot episode for Big Time Rush with Curt Hansen as Kendall and I couldn't believe Logan's hairstyle. **

"That was really random Carlos." Logan points out.

"I know I totally forgot about till that moment." He explains. James starts to laugh.

"What are you laughing about?" I ask him looking over Logan's shoulder.

"I was just remembering our 8th grade year when Carlos and Logan made a bet and the loser couldn't cut his hair for a couple of weeks and Logan lost and had a Bieber hairstyle."

"Worse bet of my life." Logan said shaking his head. "But I remember when you and Kendall made a bet and Kendall lost and couldn't shave. He looked like a lumberjack."

"Hey I thought we all agreed to never bring that week up again." I said with mock hurt.

"Whatever dude." They all said in unison.

**-At the game- **

"Ok guys if we win this game I expect a 5 o clock shadow from everybody tomorrow." Coach announced.

"How do we get that bad end of the deal?" Pierce asks.

"There won't be a practice for the next two days." That shut Pierce up quick.

Right after halftime we were up 3-2 and Logan was taking the puck up the ice. He had a clear vision from looking straight forward but he didn't see the guy coming for him from the side.

"Logan!" I yell as well as I could with my mouth guard in. He turns and sees the guy charging at him but doesn't have time to move. I wince as Logan is shoved into the wall. Hard. I have seen Logan get shoved but he has always got up. This time he wasn't moving I yell Logan and race over to him. I slide on my knees toward him and rip off his helmet. His eyes were closed he was holding his arm.

"Logan! Logan please open your eyes and look at me." He opens them but has a blank stare towards me.

"Logan what hurts?" Carlos screams, I hadn't noticed that he and James were right beside me.

"Shoulder. Head." Logan says so softly it's barely audible. I feel someone pulling me back and I notice James is the one doing it. I turn around and give him a what the hell look. He nods towards the paramedics lifting Logan onto a stretcher. Coach calls for us to come back to the bench. I watch silently as the paramedics try to keep Logan awake. Finishing the game was hard. I couldn't focus on the game. We won by two and as soon as we did I took off for the locker room. Coach didn't want to keep us so as soon as we were changed we ran to our cars. James was driving Logan's jeep, Carlos was driving James's, and I was driving mine.

Once we got to the hospital we looked around and saw Ms. Mitchell crying in the corner. We walk over to her.

"Christy is he going to be ok?" I ask her afraid of the answer. She jumps a little then sees it's us. I hold my arms out in a 'you need a hug' gesture and she rockets into them.

"The doctors say he hit his head pretty hard his helmet only making the hit harder. There's a 90% chance that he will wake up and not know any of us." She says before sobbing harder and burying her head in my shoulder.

I freeze. He doesn't remember any of us. 4 years of us gone away from his memory. I pass Christy to James saying I have to go do something. I walk up to one of the doctors.

"Is there any possible way that your memory can come back from amnesia?" I ask very seriously looking him in the eyes.

"It could be days, weeks, or years. Pictures may help, saying something could snap it. There is no absolute cure for amnesia."

"Ok thank you." The word years kept echoing in my ears.

"Hey I will be right back I gotta go grab something from Logan's room." I tell them. Christy pulls her head off James's shoulder.

"What are you getting?" She asks out of curiosity.

"I talked to the doctor and he said that pictures could trigger memory. So I am going to grab his laptop with all of the pictures of us on it." I yell behind me as I run out of the hospital. I jump in my car and speed all the way to Logan's house I cry the whole way there. Having someone just say that 4 of the best years of your life is gone from the person you spent it with mind. It hurts deep. I pull out my key lanyard and flip to Logan's house key. I stick it in the door and race up the stairs to Logan's room. His laptop is in the same place he leaves it every day. I grab some of the pictures of us off the wall. I put all the stuff in my car.

"Mom!" I yell as I run inside of my house.

"What Kendall!" She replies.

"Logan got hurt and is at the hospital. He took a hard hit to the head and might not remember any of us. James and Carlos are at the hospital with Christy." I say so fast I didn't take a breath.

"All I caught was Logan's hurt and remember. So why are you here? Get your butt back to the hospital." She yells racing around, just as frantic as me. I run back to my car not even tired running on full adrenaline. My phone beeps about halfway there.

_He's awake. Were in room 2J. Not looking good. _

_Carlos. _

I can barely breathe so I pull over. I can not lose Logan it's not possible. I would die without Logan we were already separated for 3 days on not talking terms and that sucked badly. How will this affect Logan's ability to go to college? Once I calmed down I got back in my car. I went the speed limit not wanting to push it. I made it to the hospital and ran to the elevator pressing the up button too many times. Once it opens I get in and press 2. It takes about a minute to get up there Logan's room was the first on the left. When I walked in Carlos was consoling Ms. Mitchell and James had silent tears running down his face. Logan looks up at me and looks me in the eye and asks.

"Who are you?"

My heart stops.


	8. Jerk

**I FEEL BAD FOR MAKING LOGAN LOSE HIS MEMORY BUT IT HELPS THE STORY SO LET'S GO!**

14 days. 336 hours. 20,160 minutes. 1,209,600 seconds since that life changing hockey game. I don't think any of us had cried so much in our life. Without Logan we weren't us. We couldn't show him the pictures till after a week went by. The pictures didn't bring back anything. He knew our names because we told him and he could do all of his school work but he had no memory of people, places, or events. We were all chilling out in the hospital room talking about random things. James starts singing random words.

"It's like one for the haters, two for those who try to shut us down." I sing remembering Logan say that before. Logan tilts his head to the side and stares at me. He gasps startling us.

"October 15." He says to nobody in particular.

"Is." I say wanting him to continue knowing exactly what that date was. He cocks his head to the side again.

"Is the day you asked me out my freshman year?" He finishes, saying it like a question.

"That's correct." I tell him.

"What else do you remember, Loganator?" Carlos asks getting excited.

"That only the infamous, hyperactive Carlos can call me the Loganator. Kendall calls me Logie, and James is absolutely the only person he can call me Little Dude."

"Who am I?" I ask Logan not completely convinced that his memory is back.

"Who else would you be? Your Kendall Knight also known as my boyfriend." He says looking at me like I shad lost my mind.

"Don't look at me like that you're the on who's memories been gone for the past two weeks." We all shiver at that.

"I feel so bad the whole time you guys looked like you've been dragged from hell and back." He apologized.

"We felt like that. Without you we were empty missing a vital part of our team." James says.

"It's like one for the haters, two for those who try to knock us down." Logan whispers.

"I think I will remember that line forever and always because after I sang that your memory came back and I have my boyfriend back." I say sitting next to Logan on the hospital bed.

"Well Logan if your memory comes back you should be discharged tomorrow." The doctor say coming in looking down at his clipboard. "But what are the chances of that happening?"

"Umm my memory has come back." Logan says timidly.

"Oh really that changes things. Let me just ask you a couple questions." He says not believing Logan.

"How old are you and when is your birthday?"

"I'm 18 and September 14th."

"How many siblings do you have and what are their names?"

"2. Camille and Jo."

"What grade were you in when you moved to Minnesota and what grade were they in?"

"7th. Carlos was in 7th and James and Kendall were in 6th. Do you believe me yet?" Logan asks annoyed.

"Almost. What grade are you in now?"

"I'm a senior. So is Carlos and James and Kendall are juniors."

"Ok your memory looks good, later today you should be able to leave." The doctor says standing up.

"But you said tomorrow when you walked in." Logan asks questioning the doctor's sanity.

"I know but I didn't believe your memory would come back full force." The doctor admits.

Later that day Ms. Mitchell came back to the hospital and signed Logan out. I honestly hadn't been happier these couple months. Logan was back joking around like nothing happened.

"So am I out for the rest of the season?" Logan asks as we were laying around in my basement.

"Nope you're only out for the next two games." Carlos says.

"Nice but what about our trips we were suppose to go last weekend?" Logan asks remembering how he was suppose to go to California and Carlos Missouri.

"We are going next weekend. We called them after the accident and rescheduled."

Thinking about him leaving was hard I had just got him back. But I had to suck it up and move on. Logan was going to college whether I liked it or not.

"LOGAN!" Was all I heard before a flying object landed on him.

"Hey Katie. What's up?" Logan said as he recovered from the initial shock.

"What's up? You have not been yourself for the last 2 weeks and you ask me what's up?" She says hugging him hard.

"I know I'm sorry."

Going back to school was hard. I had missed the last two weeks and was far behind. Logan was met by a mob in front of the school.

"Logan your back!" One girl shouted. He just smiles his infamous smile and keeps walking. When we get up to Logan's locker we see James and Carlos already there. Carlos was crying.

"Dude what's the matter?" Logan asks as we walk closer. All Carlos does is cry harder. I laugh silently and I guess Logan could feel it because he looked up. We both look at James who is comforting him, all he does is shrug not knowing either.

"!ikilledit!"Carlos yells not putting space between any of the words.

"Ok Carlos you're going to need to slow down and breathe so that we understand you." Logan says like he is talking to a five year old.

"I ran over a squirrel today on my way to school. It was so cute before I hit it. I killed it. I killed something that didn't do anything to me!" Carlos says hysterically.

"Here we go come with me. There's a world out there that we should see. Take my hand. Close your eyes with you right here I'm a rocketeer let's flyyyy." I start to sing knowing that it's Carlos's favorite song of the week.

"Up up here we go go. Up up here we go go. Let's flyyyy." Logan joins in singing the next part. When we finish the song, Carlos is smiling.

"Thanks guys you know just how to cheer me up." He says smiling. We start walking down to the junior floor.

"Hey Carlos!" Logan says when we get to the staircase.

"What?"

"Squirrel!"

"!" Carlos screams before turning around and running back to his locker. We all laugh even James.

"You're a jerk." James says after finishing up laughing.

"I know but that was too funny to pass up."


	9. Road Trip

**(2 weeks later)**

"It's finally Winter break!" Carlos and Logan scream running down the hallways to Logan's car. James decides to walk right in front of Logan. But Logan doesn't stop running, he just pushes him down and keeps going.

"Ugh. How does someone so small pack so much power?" He asks as he dusts himself off.

"I have no idea." I say. Once James and I get to the parking lot, both boys and Logan's Jeep are already gone.

"Where'd they go?" James asks beside me.

James and I leave school and head home. When I get home Logan's Jeep isn't parked in his driveway.

_Where r u? – K. _I sent that to both Carlos and Logan. I waited forever and still didn't get an answer. My phone buzzes and I jump to get it.

_Dude where r C and L? – J. _ I groan, why aren't they answering?

_I have no clue! – K_

**(Logan's POV)**

"Mr. Mitchell, Mr. Garcia I'm glad you boys could make it. I'm surprised both of you were offered sports scholarships here at University of Wisconsin." The head dean, Mrs. Taylor said.

"Please call us Logan and Carlos." I say.

"Well I heard you guys were also offered hockey and basketball scholarships to: University of Minnesota, University of Missouri, University of Texas, and Stanford. Where will you go?" She asks.

"University of Minnesota of course. Not that I have anything against Wisconsin. It's just I have loved ones in Minnesota." Carlos answers quickly.

"How about you, Logan?"

"I don't know." I answer truthfully.

Carlos gives me a worried look. But truthfully I don't know where I'm going. Yes, Kendall is amazing and I would give the world for him to be graduating this year with me. But now I was feeling uneasy about going to UM.

Carlos drove us back. When Carlos and I got back in Minnesota he reminded me I still had to tell Kendall I had received an offer to play basketball at some schools. Kendall still didn't know I played basketball in Minneapolis. I couldn't play on the high school team and my National team. So I picked National. I turned my phone back on. I had 25 voicemails, 95 texts and 73 missed calls. I looked through the texts.

_Where r u? – K_

_Where did u guys go? – J_

There were about 20 more like that.

_Ok u have been gone 4 about 2 hrs. Kendall is freaking out. Come home soon. – lil K_

_Hope you're having fun in Wisconsin. Camille, dad, and I should be back next week. – Mom_. Camille had some acting audition in New York and I didn't want to go. I read through a couple more freaking out texts.

_If ur mad at me I'm sorry plz come home! – K _

I had gotten through all the phone calls and texts when my phone buzzes again.

_It's 11:30 if u r not back b4 12 I am calling the police. – K _

WE were only about two blocks away so I decided not to respond. When we got to my house I told Carlos to go on in since he was staying the night. I walked over to Kendall's and walked inside. Mama Knight and Katie attacked me in hugs. I motioned at them to be quiet. I walked upstairs to Kendall's room. When I opened the door he doesn't hear me and has his face buried in his pillow.

"Geez you look terrible." I say leaning on the doorframe.

He jumps up and looks at me his eyes widened. He runs up to me and pulls me into a kiss. As soon as our lips touch he swipes his tongue against my bottom lip seeking entrance too my mouth. I open my mouth and our tongues fight for dominance. I win and push both our tongues back into his moth tasting the taste I have missed for the last 12 hours. We pull away breathless.

"Where have you been?" He asks.

"Wisconsin." I say nonchalantly.

"Wisconsin! You were in another state and I didn't know about it. Why?" He asks jumbling hi words together.

"Because Carlos and I had to go look at another college. There's something I have to tell you it's not easy."

His eyes widen frightened. "NO, NO! Please don't break up with me. I don't care that your going to college the last 4 years of my life has been the best I've had." He says frantically.

"No I'm not breaking up with you! But when I disappear to Minneapolis during the Spring and Summer I'm going to play on a National basketball team." I explain.

"You play basketball?" He says doubtfully.

"Yes I play basketball. I have gotten offers from Texas, Florida, Minnesota, Duke and Kentucky." I say.

"But you're going to Minnesota right." He says. I fall silent not making eye contact.

"So where are you going and to major in what." He says hurt coloring his voice.

"Probably Duke and sports medicine or photography."

"Well at least Duke has a hockey team." He says a sad smirk on his face.

"Are you serious you're not mad?" I say astonished.

"Why would I be mad? It's the college you want to go to. I would have gone to Kentucky if you were there."

"What did I do to deserve you?" I ask bewildered.

"The same thing I did to get you. Now where is Carlos going?" He asks knowingly.

"How'd you know he wasn't planning for Minnesota?" My phone buzzes.

_Hey I'm going to J's. He picked me up. – C._

"Speak of the devil. But back to my question."

"I didn't really but where?"

"Missouri."

"I still can't believe your ok with it."

"I'm perfectly fine with it but you have to tell my mom and Katie." He threatens.

"Might as well do it now." So we walk down hand in hand. Katie and Mama Knight are still watching there movie but pause it.

"Well I have to tell you guys I'm not going to UM." I say watching there jaws drop. "I'm going to Duke."

"YOU'RE WHAT!" Katie screeches. 


	10. Once Upon An Ending

**Yes this is the last chapter but I'm thinking of a sequel with Kendall going to college.**

-Moving Day-

Logan and I were laying on his bed just holding hands and cuddling. This was the last time we would be able to do this for a long time.

"Don't be worried about me in North Carolina, enjoy your senior year."

"It would be better if you were with me."

"That would be nice but you'll be with me next year."

"That's too long." I complain.

"We'll see each other soon." He tries to reason.

"Still too long."

"Logan we gotta get you to the airport." Mrs. Mitchell calls.

Logan grabs the back of my neck. He pulls me into a mind blowing kiss.

"I had to do that one last time."

"Logan, let's go!"

"Well let's go and get you to the airport."

The ride to the airport was quiet except for mine and Logan's texting back and forth. When we got to the airport we all grabbed at least one bag. After checking in we made it to Logan's airplane landing. When his plane landed we made our way to the terminal.

Logan had his brother, sister moment with Camille and then had his mother, son moment with Mrs. Mitchell. After they were finished I walked over to him. He wraps his arms around my neck, I lean my forehead against his.

"I'm going to miss you so much. Five of the greatest years of my life have been with you." Logan says.

"I am going to miss you extremely. SO you have to promise to at least call or text me once a day." We lock eyes until his flight was called. He walked down the terminal without looking back.

Once I got back to my house I immediately went up to my room and lay down. On my bed was a note, it read:

_Press play on your iPod dock and continue reading. _

I walked over to my dock and pressed play. Cody Simpson's IYIYI started to play I smile because the song describes us so well. I then go back to reading.

_When I'm gone just carry on, don't mourn. Rejoice every time you hear the sound of my voice. _

I chuckle quietly, Logan loves his music references.

_It's crazy how fast my senior year went with you. Don't think yours won't be the same. So promise me something have fun, don't worry about and keep it safe. I want it back when you come to Duke next year. _

I wondered what 'it' was until I unfolded that paper farther. Taped to it was Logan's class ring, of course he had waited till he was out of state to give it to me.

I moped around for the next week until school started. I pulled into the school parking lot. It was odd coming here without Logan. I was getting out of the car when my cell signaled I had a text.

_Have fun at school. :) - L_

Speak of the devil.

"James!" I yell seeing my long haired friend.

"Hey." He said when I caught up to him.

"We're finally seniors!" I exclaim. "We get our band shirts!"

"Finally." He agrees.

"It's so different not having two balls of energy standing right beside us."

"Very."

The rest of the day went by about the same. When we got our band shirts, I took a picture of mine and sent it to Logan. I had settled into Logan not being around whenever but one thing still drove me crazy. Driving home every night and not seeing his Jeep parked in his drive where I knew he was safe.

-3 months later-

Today was my birthday and it's been about 3 months since I've seen Logan. It was long and hard but I managed. I was pulled out of my thoughts by my cell ringing. I pressed accept.

"Happy Birthday." A sweet, faint, southern drawl said.

"What are you excited about?" I ask

"Nothing just waiting to meet with my basketball coach." I laugh a little.

"What's so funny?"

"I just got the picture of you playing basketball instead of hockey. Thanks Logan that was the laugh I have needed all morning." I say.

"It's only 9 and don't you need to be in class?"

"Yes, I am but I'm not."

"9-11 we got the state the obvious." He says in his best cop impersonation.

"So when will I see you again? It's been like forever and a couple days since I have." I reduce down to pleading.

"Thanksgiving break in 2 weeks. I'll be home."

"Ugh. Two weeks you're gonna make me wait 2 whole weeks."

"I haven't seen you in 3 months. I think you can last two whole weeks. James will keep you company."

"Yea, because James is so much fun!" I say, sarcastically.

"Hey I heard that!" I hear him screech behind me.

"Well I gotta go. I love you and will see you in 2 weeks." Logan says.

"Bye, I love you too."

The next three hours went by really fast. I've been sung Happy Birthday to twenty times at least then was lunch time. I was walking to my locker when I felt someone come up and stand right next to me. I look down.

"Hey Jo."

"Hi Kendall." She says continuing to walk right beside me.

"What exactly do you need Jo?"

"I'm on a super secret mission so just go along with it. "

"Ok. Sure."

When we got to my locker there was a crowd of all my friends standing right in front of my locker.

"Happy birthday!" They all scream at me at once.

"There are eighteen cards taped to your locker read them in order." James demanded.

Most of them said the same thing: Happy Birthday I am sorry that Logan couldn't be here. One was even from my sister. Camille's made me curious because I hadn't received a box hers said: Happy Birthday Big Brother, Logan's present is on its way. But there was one last one from Katie again: Turn around.

I turn around confused. Then I look up, it wasn't.

"Logan?" I say like it's a question.

"That would be me, now I haven't seen you in three months and that's all you can say." He says smirking.

"But I thought you weren't coming home for another two weeks."

"I guess Camille forgot to tell you that I am an amazing liar."

"Well Camille's waiting in the gym with the cake so let's go." Jo piped in. Logan and I held hands the whole way there. When I walk in there was balloons everywhere and Carlos and Camille were standing by the cake.

Jo being Miss Perfection she was wanted to cut the cake, she gasped when she walked over there.

"CARLOS! LOGAN! Why are there two finger swipes through the icing?" They both look at each other and ran out the door. Jo chased after them. After about 30 seconds they come through the other entrance without Jo.

"She's so stupid." Carlos said.

"What did you say?" A deadly voice said from behind them. They both share a look nod there heads and run to the cake. They both pick it up and throw it at her hitting her right in the chest.

"You guys are so lucky you are leaving tomorrow or you might've not been able to walk."

"Aw. My cake." I whine.

"Hey Logan this might not be a good time to tell Jo that you are staying for the next three weeks," Camille shouts. I hate you Logan mouths at her. After a good 30 minutes of chasing everybody had to get back to class, Jo still wearing cake. Once we were alone Logan took my hand and started messing with his ring.

"Kendall you wanna know something."

"Hmm." I mumble with my eyes closed. I hear him pull something out of his pocket,

"Once we are both out of college this plan will be executed but, Kendall Knight will you marry me?"


End file.
